


Family time

by Peteyandmj



Series: Peter Romanov Stark [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Cute Ending, Day At The Beach, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, F/M, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Michelle Jones, Spidermom - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter thinks bringing his girlfriend to his messed up family vacation it's a good idea.Turns out it's not.His parents hate each other more than ever.Natasha is jealous of Pepper.Welcome to the Avengers family trip.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter Romanov Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Family time

Peter was Natasha's miracle baby, that was a thing.  
She wasn't supposed to be able of having kids, but one night, when she was 21 years old and was really (irresponsiblely) drunk she slept with Tony Stark and somehow she got pregnant with her little boy. 

Natasha and Tony tho, even having a kid together were never romantically involved, just a co-parenting situation, not even friends, the redhead didn't even like Tony because he was essentially a dick. As time went by the found themselves in the Avengers initiative when Peter was 11. And both of them fell in love with other people. 

The her baby, got a girlfriend and went to MIT just like he always dreamed. She liked MJ, she really liked MJ, her kids was always happy, so she was happy. So when Peter suggested a vacation with her she accepted. 

-Oh, by the way, Dad and Pep are coming too - Peter said over lunch one day, Natasha and Steve shared a look

-Petey- Natasha sighed- I thought you said only the avengers were coming 

-I said Avengers and Family - Peter corrected- And dad's and avenger. Come on can't I have 1 vacation please mommy

Natasha's eyes sparkled with the last word but she rolled them before Peter could realize that it totally worked on her. He was 20 years old and the puppy eyes still worked on everybody it was kind of ridiculous. 

-Okay- Natasha said finally- Just this one tho

-YES! - Peter said kissing her cheek. Next Friday they were in Malibu dropping the things in the Stark's mansion next to the beach.

-You're lucky I love you- MJ said when the Avengers were setting up everything in the house- Not a lot of girls would put up with this

-I'm really lucky you're not a lot of girls then huh?- Peter said capturing her lips in a kiss. 

-Hey! You two, break the PDA off- Peter heard Tony say

-Tony, it's just a kiss- Pepper said. 

-You are a buzzkill Stark- MJ said 

-I wanna go to the beach- Carol said changing the subject

-I wanna go to the beach too- Peter said- Let's go, last one it's a rotten egg

Peter started laughing and running out the house followed by Bucky and Sam. 

-I'm dating a 5 year old- MJ declared going after them

-Peter!- Pepper called holding the bottle of sun cream and following behind them- Sunscreen first!!! 

But it was too late because they were almost at the beach. 

-She says that because she didn't meet Peter when he was 5- Bruce said regarding MJ's comment- He was more mature then, clearly

-Bruce don't pick on my kid- Natasha said 

-Was he really? - Steve asked 

-He was- Tony nodded- Really cautious about everything, really liked to stay calm and read, I don't know what happened 

-A spider bit him and he became hero of the night- Natasha said- That's what happened, because you signed the permission for the Oscorp field trip

-I'm sorry, who begged me to do it? - Tony asked- Oh that's right, YOU DID. 

-Okay, let's calm down- Steve said

-Don't tell me when I have to calm down cap- Tony said 

-Let's go to the beach- Thor said- We're here on vacations not to fight

Soon all of them were down at the beach in their swimsuits and bikinis. Sun tanning and swimming. 

Natasha, who was sun tanning next to MJ spotted Tony taking pictures of Peter and Pepper at the shore. She clenched her hands when Peter threw his arms around Pepper from behind in form of a hug, both of them with wide grins in their faces, seconds later Pepper ruffled Peter's curls to put them in place and cleaned some of the sunscreen he had on his nose still. How dare she? Natasha has always known that Peter loved Pepper, it was normal she had been in his life since he was born, and had been his father's girlfriend/wife since he was 3, and Natasha knew he saw her as a mom, doesn't mean she liked it. 

-Stop staring- MJ said from next to her- It's weird 

-Do you think he prefers her? - Natasha asked out of the blue, she had a weird trust with this girl, she really liked her tho

-I think You're his mom- MJ said- You gave birth to him and you raised him, and I think that you want Pepper to be the bad guy and be a evil step mom or something so you can hate her.

-I don't want to hate her- Natasha said

-But the truth is that Peter loves Pepper- MJ continued- And I don't think he prefers anyone, it's just how it is. 

-I don't want to hate her- Natasha repeated 

-I think you do- MJ said- Look, I haven't known you for a long time, neither of you but I'm not blind I see how you look at her. You're jealous. 

-Pff please- Natasha said- Tony isn't worth my time

-Not about Tony- MJ said- You're jealous that Pepper can be there like...All the time

Natasha's eyes went instantly to her son's girlfriend 

-How... 

-Peter told me- MJ said- He saya things...I know him well he pretends it doesn't bother him but it does 

-What do you mean?- Natasha asked, but the conversation ended there because Peter approached them

-Hey babe, I'm are going to make a sand castle, care to join? - Peter asked his girlfriend 

-Bad ass and castle coming right up- MJ said standing up. 

-You okay mama? - Peter asked Natasha, who smiled at him 

-Fine- she answered- Go have fun you two

The couple made their way to the shore starting their castle, and then Pepper and Tony joined in. 

-You have that look on your face again- Steve said sitting next to Natasha- The "I'm going to murder someone really soon" look

-Look at them Steve- Natasha said- They... They are a family, the perfect American family. A billioner father, a hot bad ass mom, the perfect and genius kid, they even have the perfect daughter in law now. 

Natasha watched as Peter threw a grin at something that MJ said and almost in a second he picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder, Natasha and Steve could hear the laughing of the girl while Pepper took photos. 

-You're also a bad ass mom- Sam cut in- You would kill a country for Peter. 

-Hell yeah I would - Natasha nodded with a little smile- he's my miracle baby

-Enjoy the vacations Nat- Bruce said- Don't pay attention to that. 

-I guess you guys are right- Natasha said

The next two hours went on pretty uneventful, that was until Pepper sat next to Natasha in the sand. 

-They're cute huh? -Pepper asked Natasha watching Peter and MJ in the water, MJ's arms and legs were around Peter, almost as if she was hanging from him, but because they were on the water she was obviously floating. Peter made sure to kiss her cheek a couple of times. 

-MJ's a good girl- Natasha answered

-I... 

-Look Pepper I have no intention of being your friend- Natasha said truthfully- I've only came here because MY kid asked me to, and I really appreciate you and Tony letting us stay at the mansion, but I'm not searching for more than a cordial co-parenting relationship with you. 

-I was just going to say that Peter is kind of anxious- Pepper said- He feels like you're ignoring him for something...

-How would you know how my kid feels- Natasha snapped, and all heads turned to both of them. 

-Nat- Bucky warned 

-No, I'm genuinely curious- Natasha said- Explain to me my son's feelings please 

-Natasha I'm just trying to help- Pepper said

-I don't need your help thank you so much- Natasha said- You want your little American white picky fence? Go have it, but you can't steel my baby. Because that's what you've been doing since you started dating Tony. 

-That's not true, I've never... - Natasha's glance hardened 

-Natasha - Tony warned - Be careful, you can't blame us for actually having time for Peter while you disappear when you please. 

-I'm just saying that just because She can't have a kid of her own she can steal mine

Pepper seemed to be taken back by Natasha's word, but she didn't say anything else she made her way to the mansion. 

-Mama- Peter said behind Natasha with a hurt look, even MJ who hardly showed any emotion has a shook expression. 

-Peter I... - Natasha started

-Save it- Peter said almost running behind Pepper, MJ following on his feet

-Natasha, a word? - Tony said with a mad tone

-We'll go for food- Steve said and Carol and Thor nodded

-But I want to stay!- Bucky and Sam said at the same time

-No guys, you don't want to - Bruce said almost pushing them to walk. 

*With Pepper* 

-She didn't mean it- Peter tried- She's just mad

-Do I really give off that vibe? - Pepper asked the couple- That I want to steal you from her?

-Pepper she didn't mean it- MJ tried again- No one thinks you're trying to steal Peter away from her, she's just paranoid lately.

-But she's right- Pepper said- I can't have kids and...I see you as one, I know that's awful because you already have her but...

-You're my family too- Peter said- You've been taking care of me for...forever, you've raised me too. I love my mom, and I love you, aren't I lucky to have two moms?

-Some of us don't even have one- MJ joked, and Peter tried to ignored the comment, he didn't like when MJ talked about her mother leaving as if it didn't affect her.

-Please don't be mad at her- Peter said

-I'm...I'm not mad- Pepper said- I just didn't expect that response, I promise I was just there to get her to talk to you

-We believe you- MJ said- We should get started on dinner

*With Natasha*

-What the fuck was that about- Tony said

-I don't have to explain myself to you- Natasha answered- I was tired of you two acting all perfect family with my kid

-You're forgetting he's my kid too?- Tony asked 

-I don't have time for this- Natasha said going to the house again

*During dinner*

Everyone was quiet, really quiet, a rare thing when Thor and Peter were at the same room. But no one was talking.

-Bruce can you pas me the salt please?- Carol asked

-Of course- Bruce said

-Um...-Peter started- I know it's been a weird day, but I want to say why I was so insistent to take this vacation together.

-Weird?- Tony asked- Not at all, you say it because some people can't keep their mouth shut and they look like they're 15 years old?

-You know Stark, If you're gonna talk about me the least you could do is be able to say my name- Natasha added, and they started arguing again, this time the avengers taking sides on the yelling. MJ watched as the earth's best defenders yelled one to another and could feel her boyfriend tensing up next to her.

-Enough!!-Peter yelled over all of the voices- Enough

Everybody stopped yelling an looked at him.

-I wanted one weekend!- Peter said standing up- One weekend it's all I asked, all I've ever asked, to tell you guys that MJ and I are getting married but yeah whatever, keep yelling at each other.

Peter ran up stairs, and MJ stood up.

-Look, I don't know what is the problem or...problems here- MJ said- But you guys seriously need to get your shit together. 

MJ climbed upstairs and went to Peter's room, he was dismantling some lego piece, something she learned he did when he was upset.

-Well, at least I'm not the only one with a messed up family- MJ said sitting next to him

-We'll work better if we're on the same field- Peter said with a chuckle 

-Are you okay?- MJ asked

-Yes and No- Peter said- I expected this to be honest, nothing ever goes okay if my mom, Pep and my dad are under the same roof. But I don't know...I never ask for anything, I just wanted to have a happy moment with them.

-I get it- MJ said- But they love you baby, they just...are being stupid, leave them be they'll get into their senses.

-I really hope so- Peter said taking her hand- I would really hate if we had to do 200 different weddings

MJ let out a laugh

-Not that I wouldn't marry you 200 times- MJ said- But I would rather die

-I love you- Peter said- I'm sorry I brought you to this mad thing.

-I love you too- MJ said with a grin- And it's okay, if we're doing this we're going to have to deal with each other's crazy families

-Yours it's worst tho- Peter said and MJ pushed him playfully

-You're right- MJ said- But fuck you.

-What's stopping you from doing so?


End file.
